


Dupain-Cheng's Bakery Service

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Calling, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, LMAO, Service, Telephone, adrienette - Freeform, phone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: "dupain-cheng's bakery service, here for your baking and pastry needs! mostly pastry, we barely have any tools and equipment to sell. we need to change that up.""that was cute."a dialogue story between the famous model boy who gets the chance to ring up his favourite bakery only to be picked up by the bakers' daughter. fun times.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, Nathalie! My parents are awa-"

"..Uh,"

"Wait, you're not Nathalie. I swear we saved the Agreste's number down. Is this wrong number? Who's this? Am I going insane and just hearing things?"

"First of all, calm down? Nathalie's doing other work and my father asked me to call the phone instead. So, not the wrong number. Son of Gabriel. And no, you're not going insane. Maybe."

"Good to hea- wait, Adrien? Adrien Agreste? Wow, I'm having a conversation on the phone with a model."

"Uh huh, yeah so, father told me the usual? Maybe add in some more croissants?"

"So, a dozen of croissants with how many more?"

"Just one. Keep that other one in a paper bag and I'll pay for that one. Don't tell Nathalie or my father about this, got it Cheng?"

"You got it, Agreste Jr. I'll be telling that to our trusty little deliverboy. Will that be all?"

"Mhm, thank you very much, Cheng."

"Look, Cheng is what Bourgeois calls me (unless you're one of her friends) and that buys me. Well, actually she calls me as Dupain-Cheng but that's against the case. Feel free to call me Marinette."

"..Alright then, Marinette! Have a good day!"

"Likewise!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dupain-Cheng's Bakery, Tom and Sabine are out tonight. What can we do for you?"

"So, you don't look at caller I.D.s now?"

"Ah! Sorry, Adrien. I was feeling pretty bad and was looking at the distance. I apologize for that."

"No need to apologize twice, I understand. The usual, exclude the extra one from out last call together though."

"You got that."

"Anyways..wanna talk about it?"

"Don't you have like better things to do? You know, modelling gigs and stuff."

"Bold of you to assume. No, I'm mostly free everyday and sheltered inside the house under my father's control and only go out every photoshoot which is like either one or two and usually at afternoons."

"Okay, wow. I wasn't expecting that, but sheltered inside? What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just my father likes to..y'know, keep me under his protection at all times. And by all times he meant it."

"Sheesh, sounds hard on you, seems like freedom for you is a goner, then?"

"Yeah, but now let's get back to you."

"Fine. Chloé, y'know, mayor's daughter, was pissing me off as always. Not only that but made me feel humiliated once more in front of everyone."

"..Sounds rough."

"Not as rough, but seems like the texture of sandpaper. Rough enough."

"I actually am a childhood friend of Chloé's-"

"..Oh?"

"-and I rest assured that she's really getting it badly. Sorry that you have to put up with her."

"It's okay. And childhood friend?"

"More like my only friend."

"Hey! We may only had two calls together, but you can call me as a friend now, you know? We know a few things and I think we're out of that acquaintance shell."

"That's good to know. If Chloé happens to be near you, I'm guessing you go at Françoise Dupont?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Well, I have been trying to pry my father to let me go to that school. Been homeschooled ever since. Hence, why Chloé was the only person I had as a friend growing."

"Life's that tough huh? I'm sure you'll be able to crack your dad. If you did, I can't wait to meet you at school."

"Yeah. It's summer. I want to go to lycée, honestly."

"You'll be able to reach that dream, just so you know? All hardwork will be paid off."

"Oh, I heard the delivery boy. See you soon again?"

"Sure? Sure! It'd be nice."

"Alright. Bye, have a good evening."

"To you too, see ya."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Sorry but we don't have any croissants this day, Nathalie. Today was a special day which got my parents hyped up and forgot to make other pastries besides loaves of bread."

"Bummer, but that's not why I called you, Nette."

"H-Oh! Adrien! I'm so, so, so, so, sorry! What did you call for though? You're aware this number is only for business related purposes."

"Well, I don't have your number so I had no other choice."

"Oh we- are you asking for my number?"

"Maybe? Maybe not?"

"I-uh, you caught me off-guard with that."

"Why so?"

"Y-you're a model! I'm just a mere baker's daughter! A hot person like you is asking for my number! What do you think?? Of course there's something wrong in the picture of that!"

"The fact you're just a mere baker's daughter?"

"NO! I mean! Ugh!"

"Listen, you aren't just the daughter of one of Paris' great bakers. You're a good friend. And of course, other than father, Nathalie, Gorilla, and the Bourgeois, I'd like to someone else out of that group."

"..Fine, I'll give you my number."

"Yes!"

"No zero to seven in the morning calls! Got that?"

"Seven? Why up to seven?"

"Fine. Six."

"That doesn't make it better."

"Five! That's the final! And I have another call incoming! My number is.."

"..Alright, I got that! Call ya later!"

"Yeah, yeah, see you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You said only zero to five, and i'm here at twenty-two."

"Jesus, you were true to your word of 'call ya later'. It just passed like two hours."

"Yeah finished dinner again."

"Anything good happened worth listening to then, model boy?"

"Nah..I'm usually alone at dinner tables. If you could also add in Nathalie then I guess."

"Oh."

"Sounds like the right word to hear. It's fine though."

"Doesn't your father join?"

"Eh, sometimes. But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, princess. How's your day so far?"

"Eh, pretty sketchy. Bumped into classmates throughout the day, working part-time at the bakery, nothing too out of the ordinary."

"..What is it like in school?"

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?"

".."

"..Well, I personally like going to school, everyone are either nice or just Chloé replicas. It is like a second home to me, you know? Sometimes it sucks sometimes you could just stay there with everyone."

"So like a neutral to you?"

"Basically, yes. What do YOU think about school, then? Model boy."

"I think school is a nice place, minus all the negative thoughts about it. I could atleast learn the same things as everyone else, communicate, participate in activities with them. And actually have a real teacher and people to be with."

".."

"Yeah."

"You still want to go to school? I bet girls will flock by your side."

"Sounding jealous, aren't we?"

"N-no! What do you jean mealous? I mea-"

"Screaming about it won't benefit both of us."

"B-but! You said that just out of the blue!"

"Well? Will you be jealous when I do get to school and get surrounded by people, girls nonetheless?"

"No I won't! Of course that would be something normal to come from you, model boy! I won't and will never be jealous for another girl to be with you!"

"You sound really funny."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"You anger me, model boy."

"Then maybe I should anger you everytime, you so-"

"Goodnight."

"Pfft, night night."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's five."

"Check again."

"..It's five."

"Nuh-uh! It's five with one minute in!"

"..You.."

"Yes, me."

"You are impossible. Why are you like this?"

"Maybe because I've been bored my whole life, and someone finally barged in to save me from this?"

"Excuse you, I did not barge in. I wasn't the one who calls our hotline."

"Right, right, how are you this morning?"

"Like a log."

"Mm, that sounds..not neat."

"Well, it's a chilly Saturday morning today. I kind of have plans with my girlfriends today so I won't keep you company for that long."

"Fine by me, just hearing your voice already completes me."

"You're so cheesy, model boy."

"Nettey, you still need to know many things about me."

"Don't know whether I want to know all about those though, I'm satisfied with all of the things listed down that I know from you."

"Really? I mean, there's alot more to list."

"Mm. No thanks, Agreste."

"Alright then."


	6. Chapter 6

"Dupain-Cheng's Bakery Service, here for your bakery and pastry needs! Mostly pastry, we barely have any tools and equipment to sell. We need to change that up."

"That was cute."

"Adrien? Didn't I told you not to call me through the landline?"

"I'm here to order, Nettey."

"O-oh. Sorry, what could I get for you?"

"The typical."

"Alright. Coming right up!"

"..."

"..You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just feeling quite blue out of nowhere, you know?"

"We'll talk later after this, your delivery's going to come soon. I'll call you later."

"You don't have t-"


End file.
